mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Murphy's Law
Murphy's Law is the 4th chapter/level of Mafia II. Background Following the events of the previous night, Vito wakes up and has a drink. He notices a note left by Joe. It says for him to meet at Freddy's as well as to bring a piece and some lockpicks. Walkthrough Meet Joe at Freddy's with a gun and lockpicks When the cutscene is over, go get some clothes on and head for your car. When you get in, drive to Freddy's bar. When you arrive, just go inside and a cutscene will play. You will meet both Joe and Henry. Vito orders a coffee and in the background we see an unknown guy yelling at someone on the phone. He throws the phone down after stating "I WANT MY MONEY!". He then walks over to Henry and tells him to "Do it!NOW....". Henry explains they have a new job lined up: they're going to collect some money from a man who owes the boss money by robbing the guy's jewelery store and some extra for their trouble. Joe explains the situation that the store is in the shopping mall in the middle of town and no guards at night so they can just pick the lock and get in. To make sure just in case, he has some phone company uniforms so they can look like they are fixing something. Drive to the mall with Joe and rob the jewelery store Six hours later.... Get in the car with Joe and drive to the location marked on your radar. Along the way Vito and Joe will discuss how things were with meeting Derek and doing work for him. Joe will tell Vito to keep in touch with Derek because he will always have jobs lined up. When you arrive, park the car nearby and walk up to the door and just simply pick the lock. Once done, the cutscene will play showing Vito and Joe stuffing jewelery into a bag. Out of nowhere, a car will screech by and finally ram the front window. Out of the car comes a bunch of hoods. Joe reveals it is Brian O'Neil, the leader of the Irish Gang. O'Neil claims that the heist is theirs and start a stand off with Joe and Vito. Just then, a patrol cruiser notices the car sticking out and start their siren. Realizing they should go, Vito and Joe take off with O'Neil and his gang starting to fire. Follow Joe to escape the mall Follow Joe where ever he goes. Avoid shooting for now but be prepared. After failing to go through the front door, Joe finds another door but its locked. Cover him while he unlocks it. There are two members of the Irish Gang firing on you. Take cover behind the counter and use your Colt M1911A1 or whatever other weapong you have. As soon as Joe says its open follow him to the top of the stairs. Again the door is locked to the roof so you have to cover him again. This time its police officers not hoods following you. There are three so shoot them all. Once the door is open, go out onto the roof and find cover behind something to kill the remaining cops. After this go onto the ledge. This will start a cutscene where Vito and Joe are crossing while cops on the ground are shooting at you while two more are chasing you but realizing its not worth it, they don't follow you onto the ledge. Once on the other side, follow Joe where he remarks this should get you to street level. When he mentions cops, hide behind cover and kill the three cops on the other side of the building. When they are dead follow him again until two more show up but they are easy. Once the door is open follow him and then down the escape ladder to the street. When completed a cutscene will play showing O'Neil and his gang being arrested. Joe says he will take the jewels and hide them while telling Vito he'll see him later back at the apartment while avoiding being arrested ending the cutscene. Head back to Joe's Since Vito is now wanted by the police, it is suggested to head to Dipton Apparel to get some new clothes. If you choose to do that you can buy a suit or any other clothes. If not get your car, and drive back to Joe's. When you get there, park your car in the garage and head up to the apartment to bed ending the mission. Result As a result of completing the chapter you will earn the "Night Shift" achievement/trophy and $1,000. Notes External Links Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay